


Six Feet Under | 六尺之下

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, M/M, More Like Enemy Relation Than Slash, Set After Odyssey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: “你绝望吗，伯格？”
Relationships: Juhani Otso Berg/Daniel Cross, Juhani Otso Berg/Shaun Hasting, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 3





	Six Feet Under | 六尺之下

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是Billie Eilish的歌。一个不知所云的东西，逻辑不严谨，设定在奥德赛之后，剧情承接以前写的Special Extradition。对现代了解较少的读者会看不懂，对现代了解较多的读者会挂我，对此我十分抱歉。

“水压好低啊。”

他迷迷糊糊地听到有人在附近烦恼地抱怨。水龙头发出噗、噗噗的断断续续的声音，流出的水舌听起来也没有力量。

不知道，不在乎。累。他浑身都疼。

那人把他的衣服解开——撕开，撕扯的时候发出一些哼声，显得不太擅长这样的力气活——对付凯夫拉布料可不简单。他闭着眼睛。

随后他就感到了冷，酒精被擦在伤口边缘，然后是绷带的触感。一种冰冰凉凉的柔软。那种感觉熟悉到他能直接认出来那是绷带而不是别的什么布料。包扎手法并不体贴，但是还不至于丝毫不负责任。

来者没有再说话。从头到尾，对方除了抱怨了一句水压以外，什么也没说。

那其实也是一个他认得出来的声音。他一直躺着，直到他再次昏睡过去。

冷水漫过他的身体。很冷，他也还在疼，没有一丝力气。这水浅浅的，大约几厘米，先前站着的时候刚刚能漫过他一个鞋底，现在则积到他的耳廓下方。几厘米的浅水。

“亚特兰蒂斯。”那个熟悉的声音喃喃地说着。

四周一片死寂，一片黑暗。

他睁开眼睛，扭头望向声源的方向，看到的却是一只怪物。这怪物长着长长的鹿角和猫头鹰的双眼，消瘦得看起来像刚刚从坟墓中爬出来的尸骸，脸颊凹陷，佝偻地走在水面上，扬起一些水波。

水波从怪物脚下传过来，水拍到他脸上，沾湿眼睛。

他眨眨眼。

水波停下来了。那只人形怪物变成了一只知更鸟。

知更鸟扑棱着翅膀，飞落在他的鼻尖上，傲慢地歪头看着他，梳理它不那么鲜亮的羽毛。 ** **你是怎么沦落成这样的？**** 它唱起歌， ** **真可怜。****

他没有力气动，伤得也动不了，一句话也没有说。

知更鸟从他这里飞走；它继续唱歌，落在一个死去的天使身上。

那个天使的双翼垂在地上，洁白的羽毛沾满鲜血。

 ** **她明明是无辜的。**** 知更鸟唱道， ** **真可怜。****

****来的时候是奇观美景，走的时候是人间地狱。** **

****为你的生命站起来，伯格，否则我就要杀了你。** **

他心里一惊——

周围的水冻结成冰。他被困住了。

可是他无法战斗！他整个下半身都失去了知觉，无法站起来，他周身的冰面以他为中心凝成了一片红色，甚至还是一个标准的正圆形，冰上刻画着雪花似的放射状纹路，像曼陀罗画，而他躺在自己的血凝成的曼陀罗画中央，面朝亚特兰蒂斯的穹顶。

它也变成了一个花纹复杂的曼陀罗画，有十二个放射状的尖峰，指向十一个王座，和一个出口。

眼前的一切都失去了空间纬度，一切都是平面图案，巨大的平面图案的疯狂色彩吞噬他，他感到焦虑和窒息；知更鸟的歌声逐渐响亮、变得刺耳，扎着他的神经，努力挣扎着试图将手从冰面上解放出来——冰层明明只有几厘米厚，脆弱而不稳固，他应该可以毁掉它！那只知更鸟一边唱着死亡的小调，一边朝他飞过来，落在他手边用刀锋一样尖利的喙啄他的手， ** **否则我就要结束它，否则我就要杀了你。**** 他握紧拳头拔出冰面，鲜红的曼陀罗花纹迅速开裂、裂纹蔓延，拳头狠狠地落下——

他砸向那只知更鸟，砸碎冰面。砸碎一整个由曼陀罗画构成的世界。裂纹噼里啪啦地蔓延，蔓延到视界边缘，随即像巴黎圣母院的彩窗一样炸开千万种颜色。知更鸟被活活砸死在他坚硬的拳头下，淌出滚烫的血。

水波溅起来，打湿他的拳头。

“你疯了吗？”

一只手捡起他的拳头（袖口底下有什么尖锐的东西正因为接触的移动而不停地戳着他）并把他的拳头摊开，用力按在伤口上。态度还蛮强硬。

眼前没有什么夸张的色彩，一切还是那么昏暗，可能在他的视界里更加昏暗了。他发现自己还坐了起来。明明他动不了。水是很冷，不过至少现在有了一点热源，这热源在他背后。并且松开了抓着他的手，于是手上那种被尖锐物戳着的触感消失了。

“早点死掉，劳驾，我没有那么多氧气罩。”

那人厌恶地远离了他，走向另一边。另一边躺着另一个人——准确地说，另一具尸体。对方多半还不知道发生了什么，或者至少是现在才知道。他能听见知更鸟的低声呼唤，声线中带着婉转动听的哀伤，但是他一眨眼，那身影看起来又像一只行尸走肉的怪物了。

头疼。那女人的花哨武器是不是还有什么致幻作用……应该没有吧。多半只是纯粹的头疼，可能是因为他真的要死了。可能人死前看什么都是幻觉。所有轮廓在他眼里都是模糊的，近视眼也莫过于此了，还有点好笑。死得这么狼狈，还得死在百米之下无人问津的秘密圣所里，确实可怜。他笑了几声，随即激烈地咳出血丝，亚特兰蒂斯寒冷的水在他眼里又开始变成冰面了——不，这是幻觉，只是因为太冷了，不要向幻觉投降， ** **活下去……****

他惊醒。

四周一片黑暗，还有滴水的声音。滴答，滴答，滴答，十分规律，规矩得让人觉得冷气钻进骨髓里。怎么能这么冷？这到底是几月？

冷得像身处墓地一样。喔，而且还有人在抽泣。更像墓地了。

他精神恍惚着，努力尝试睁开眼睛，可惜他睁不开。只能看到些隐约的景象，他旁边好像躺着一个天使。

不需要细看，他好像就知道那是个什么样的天使：她长着一头漂亮的金发，善良，温和，风趣，坚强，没有人不爱她。她关爱一切应当受她照顾的人，精通神经科学，对Animus了如指掌……

他又把那啜泣听成知更鸟的悲鸣了。他一直昏昏沉沉的，又冷得发抖，完全无法抗拒黑暗的侵袭。

四周冷得像身处乱葬岗。他恐怕真的要死了。知更鸟啼血的歌声从远处传来，他能看见乱葬岗半空中漂浮的亡灵，它们一晃一晃地围绕在知更鸟的四周，听他唱的什么歌，聊以作乐。它们爱那只可怜的活着的鸟儿。那只鸟其实大约也就麻雀那么大，拳头那么圆，停在一个雕刻着圣子像的墓碑上，为那个空棺木的亡灵唱着充满生命力的歌，一首接一首。令人匪夷所思。要不是那亡灵也爱那只鸟儿，它早就被吸干生命死在亡灵的空棺木里了。

他和那只鸟不一样，他的亡灵们和那只鸟伺候的亡灵们也不一样。他可不能指望哪个死人会对他善良。

可是他勉强挣扎了一下，就发现自己爬不起来，原因是他不知道该怎么爬起来：他的手是爪子，而不是手。爪子上有银黑色的毛。他是一只狼。他躺在墓地深黑色黏糊糊的土地上，但因为他是一只狼，狼的毛皮生就浓密、油亮，抖一抖就能恢复一尘不染，所以肮脏的泥泞没有使他变得丑陋。

意识到这一点之后他倒是——努力尝试四肢协调地爬起来，很久以前他陪艾琳娜看动物世界，狼似乎是这样站立的。尽管他终于靠四只爪子站起来时仍然感觉自己不是狼、而是一个伏跪在墓地上的人，但好歹能动。

他刚能动，就有一些亡灵朝他飘了过来。它们探出半透明的白骨手指想要抓住他， ** **快跑！**** 他的理智这样冲他自己大喊。跑！快跑！

狼疯狂地向一个方向奔跑起来，不能说是前方，只能说是远离知更鸟的歌声的某个方向，竭力逃避亡灵的纠缠：它们张牙舞爪地紧跟在他尾巴后面，渴望抓住他，想把他的生命扣押在这片凄凉绝望的乱葬岗。快跑——

尽管理智上他知道自己是一只实打实的毛茸茸的狼，却还是感觉自己是个跪在地上用手掌和膝盖挪动的人，根本跑不了多快，这地方也看不到边缘，好像根本不可能逃出去似的，不断看到熟悉的场景，熟悉的墓碑，墓碑上熟悉的名字，它们都发了疯似的紧紧追着他。啼血的知更鸟的声音似乎也从来没有减弱过，即便他很确定自己逃离的方向没有绕任何弯子、笔直地向前冲，理应已经离它很远了，却还是离不开——离不开！

他满脑子都是知更鸟的歌声！

他满眼都是这片无边无际的墓地！

它唱的是安魂曲，是活人的歌。它唱的是， ** **世界在我们手上安睡着。你也放心，亲爱的，过你想过的生活去，不要担心我。****

 _死人哪儿他妈的还有什么生活！你疯了吗！_ 他被那声音折磨的快精神衰弱了，大声叫喊着，发出的却只是苍白月色下的狼嚎， ** **快逃吧！****

他踩到石头，趔趄了一下，翻倒在前方的土地上。

血从绒毛底下渗出来；他想他可能要死了。

****睁眼看看吧，看看你要逃离的这一切。** **

那歌声对他响起——他猛地反应过来，畏惧地转头望向身后。

可先前追着他、要夺他性命的亡灵此时统统背对他，倾听知更鸟的声音，像一群疯子。在他眼里看来像一群疯子。 ** **安德烈**** 专注地跟着歌声摇晃身体， ** **维奥莱特**** 跳起了墨西哥民族的热情舞蹈，她没有扎头发，像她以前说的那样披在肩上，橡皮筋扣在手腕上当作手镯，身上穿的却不是裙子，而是她死时的夹克与牛仔裤。还有一个， ** **那个金发的身影**** ，他想要飞向知更鸟那边，但是没有；好像是不敢，又好像是抗拒、坚决不要那么做。他几乎能从他脸上认出那种像流浪者似的迷茫，直至他死他都不可能忘记那种迷茫。

他顺着迷茫的亡灵的视线望过去，看到远处停在圣子像上头的知更鸟身边的白色亡灵。

****这一切，你要逃离的这一切，本是多么美好啊。** **

那边可不止那一个白色亡灵，正如打算索他命的也不止它们。可是那只可怜的鸟坚持唱着，吸引亡灵们的注意。

****你要逃，就逃吧，快逃吧。** **

****活人当然要活着，你想活着，怎么可能不逃呢？** **

知更鸟身边的白色亡灵合拢双手保护它，让它不被其他死人夺走生命，但也只是那样了。它的手是两把骨头，骨头构成十根栏杆，囚禁着灰红色的鸟儿，使他既不能死，也没有自由，只有唱累了的时候用脑袋蹭蹭它的白骨。

可是魂灵是冷的。墓地也是冷的。那只鸟再坚韧，总有一天要冷死在这里啊。

 ** **你要活着，就跑吧。**** 鸟儿唱道， ** **虽然这是一条没有尽头的路，但是你想跑就跑吧。它们都过得很好。**** 他的声音开始变得嘶哑， ** **跑吧，跑吧。****

就在这时，那个亡灵——金色头发的那个——他突然回头了，幽幽地望着他，好像要对他控诉什么。

 _不。_ 他的畏惧感又回来了。 _不要接近我。_ 狼从地上艰难地爬起来，再度开始奔跑，他绝不能变成知更鸟那样与一群死魂灵度日，他要活下去！他挥动双手，开始更激烈、更困难的反抗，可墓地的严寒侵袭他的四肢！那金发亡灵扑向他，维奥莱特扑向他，安德烈扑向他，他从前根本不在乎的那些家伙也扑向他，不知怎么回事知更鸟的歌声不能再麻痹它们的行动了，他唯有靠二十多年的本能摸出枪来——

砰！

亡灵们散去了。

墓地散去了。

他在水里，被拽着向上移动，眼前不远有道血迹。一条大鱼（威胁性存疑，他真的看不清）仓皇游走了。

难怪这么冷。

又冷又疼，他几乎无法呼吸。但是海水宁静地笼罩着他，除了水流什么也听不到，竟然如此宁静。能不受侵扰地死，现在竟然显得有些诱人，在如今的人世上仿佛也不失为一种过得去的死法了。

时间不知道过了多久，他只能感觉到浮力，以及身体被移动。动来动去地忙活了好一会，又或者没多久，他的脑子这会儿实在不太好用。直到露出水面，唰的一下，破碎的水流了满脸。

他感觉自己被丢在什么相对平面的东西上，小腿耷拉在水里。氧气设备被什么人从他脸上摘下来，然后从背后扯掉，厚重的战术背心也被扯掉，直到那人忙完以后重重地倒下来，整艘船（当然了）都晃了一晃。

纯粹的、安静的月光洒在他身上，而不是深海之下亚特兰蒂斯怪异的光。

夜空像海一样辽阔。一种颜色无边无际的蔓延，另一种颜色作极少量的点缀，什么都没有，什么都无边无际，失重似的头晕也无边无际。仿佛身在虚无中漂泊。

知更鸟在月光粼粼的虚无中唱着， ** **为什么你没有死？****

好问题。

可惜他说不出话，无法辩驳，也不能把自己变成聋子，只能被动地听那只鸟唱歌，唧唧喳喳地低吟着关于什么水压病和查资料，还有对方自己难受的呛声。 ** **好冷。劳驾，你快死吧。我真的受不了了。****

可惜说不出话的狼不是个称职的同伴。知更鸟只能飘在偌大的海上自言自语。

轰隆一声——

打雷了？

应该是打雷了。外面原来一直下着雨，他没注意，刚刚下大了，还在刮风。难怪这么冷。

他感到口渴。但是还是动不了，像个死人一样。是真的有人在抽噎，活人，不是什么鬼魂；他咳嗽起来，那人就停止了。

“你怎么还没死。”

话语冷漠得像一月的寒冰。

咳、咳咳……他咳得快要把肺都咳出来了，好像气管不是属于他的，干得像刚吞下一把埃及的沙子。咳！他想说话也说不出来。

那人终于动了动——

液体流到他嘴边。

但不是水，是酒——呃！酒精火辣辣地烧灼他的喉咙，那种痛比刀割还要狠，对方灌了他两口就把他丢在撒哈拉沙漠等死似的离开了，酒瓶磕在地板上的声音清脆作响。这声音他听得比外面打的雷还要清楚： ** **当！**** 轰隆，隆隆。

雷雨夹杂的均匀声音麻痹着他备受折磨的神经。他的喉咙烧了大概有十年那么久，终于不烧了。好消息是也不觉得干了，只是一种烈酒的辣，像被刀背划过喉咙，不会死，就是划着疼。

这么一折腾，他的精神也清醒了一点，好赖是能看清东西了。先前他的双眼无异于一台开着镜头但是没调过焦的相机。

****你……** **

他想说话，不知道自己说出声音来没有。

同处一室的那个活人整一个废人似的坐在地上，背靠着墙壁，夜晚的自然光从90厘米之上的窗台洒下来，随着倾泻在窗玻璃外侧不断流淌的雨水一同流淌在他身上，勾勒出他的轮廓，眼镜两只镜片反光，看不见眼睛。

他意识到他 ** **知道**** 那是谁的同一瞬间想起来身边还躺着一个死人，心头一震，却见那坐着的活人没有杀他，没有在这个时候下手，才恍然反应过来那躺着的死人不是他心里想的那个。

克鲁兹早就死了。

他努力转动脑袋望向那人的方向，动了动嘴唇，还是什么声音都发不出来。

活人像行尸走肉一样僵硬地喝了一口酒。按他脸的方向来说他应该是看着他的。对方手里一直拿着手机，在人按亮它之前他都没看出来那是一个手机。昏暗的浴室里，手机屏幕亮得刺眼。

_“你找到维多利亚了吗？”_

_“是的。”_

对方没有动嘴，这里没有第三个活人。那应该是一段录音，其中一个声音正常而焦急，一个干涩而平静。

_“到底是怎么回事？”_

_“……”_

_“是谁杀了她？是不是伯格？”_

_“蕾拉说了什么。”_

_“她没说什么——她基本上什么也没说。我们在安慰她。”_

录音到此戛然而止。

外面轰隆一声：对方把手机屏幕的光又掐掉了。他就这么看着他，坐在阴影里，像死神，手里的酒瓶像镰刀。

****不是我。** **

他不是害怕。他不害怕！只是恼火！ ** **不是我！**** 他努力说话，尽力撕扯出一点声音来，结果也只是发出几个音节；怎么会这样？他到底受的什么伤，是死了吗？ ** **不是——！****

“闭嘴。”

一月份的寒冰并不关心他的愤怒和申冤。

他活着的时候从不为任何事申冤，所以他现在更像是已经死了。可能真的死了。这个死神基本上不可能不取他性命。

谁才是这屋子里的活人？是不是根本没有活人，这里是不是地狱？

“为什么你没有杀她？”

 ** **谁，维多利亚？她不是我杀的**** ！

他怎么可能死了？他还在呼吸。他还活着！死神也不是死神，瞧他肩膀还在颤抖，哪个死神会颤抖？

一时间他好像真的身处地狱，活生生的人站在四周，围着他和刚才那人。脱下阴影的黑色之后对方只是个普通人，穿普通的衣服，戴普通的眼镜，既不披黑袍也不拿镰刀。

也对，死神的镰刀这家伙根本拿不动。太重了。

不对，等会。他才是——他正披着一件巨大的、黑得不透任何光的黑袍。镰刀在他手上。怎么会在他手上？他猛地抬头：在他面前的那人头上亮着一道光环。

太可笑了！世界上既没有什么宗教信仰是可信的，他也不会是死神，对方更不会是天使，不可能就是不可能！他难以置信地抓起镰刀，挥向面前的天使，却再一眨眼，又什么都恢复了。他根本就没有碰到他。

而对方也像他一样恶狠狠地站着，双手的动作仿佛刚抄起什么东西。那表情怪异得令他惊愕。

周围围着他的人长得高大扭曲，他们把他和另一人围在正中间，走马灯一样转起圈，开始为他呈献表演：

_蕾拉·哈桑嘲笑他的一切。_

_“外面的世界已经迎来了必然的结局。你选哪边站都是一样的！”_

_哈桑嘲笑他。高高在上。_

_背叛刺客的博学者。被背叛的刺客。_

_他不再寻找_ _Abstergo_ _的叛徒。好像可以恢复平时的样子了——是吗？_

_一夜之间所有的异己之流仿佛都消失了。_

_朱诺尖叫。到处都在坍塌。朱诺死了。克鲁兹也死了。_

_他冷漠地看着那些刺客，按下引爆的控制器。_

_他射杀维奥莱特。_

_他信任安德烈。_

_刺客们不比他聪明，但是诚实地说，他也不比他们更有优势，因此他们全都各退了一步。红酒还是不错的红酒，虽然他的鼻子还在流血。_

_他对维奥莱特说现在我们谁也不能相信。维奥莱特说没错。_

_安德烈，难得一见的好人。难得一遇的朋友。_

_每一个刺客大师他都研究透彻，阿泰尔，艾吉奥，康纳，爱德华，每一个被他们尊敬的前人，_ _17_ _号实验体每一个秘密。_

_蕾拉·哈桑失踪了。_

_里金死了。_

_海瑟威撼动了所有人。_

_新的_ _Animus_ _的实验体为什么跟他没关系？为什么他不知道？_

_他走运，因为刺客决定救人要紧，所以他才捡回了一条命。阿尔当就没那么幸运了。_

_他和维奥莱特还是亲密无间的搭档时，他们面对另一对刺客搭档。_

**_**朱诺尖叫，到处都在坍塌，朱诺死了，克鲁兹也死了。** _ **

走马灯式的演出结束于克鲁兹的脸。她盯着他的样子使他毛骨悚然——快滚！我什么也不欠你。你他妈的只是个连带伤害——他一拳揍了出去，把幻影打散，站他对面的人也挥出一拳，动作一模一样，都打在克鲁兹的幻影上。

怎么会这样？他愣愣地看着对面的人。他也愣愣地看着他。

他摆摆手。那人也摆摆手。

你是谁！他说话，那人也做同样的口型，没有声音。

这不可能。他在震撼中回头环视四周，四周全是镜子。镜子包围着他，互相映出镜像，成千上万的镜像中全是另一个人，戴着眼镜、身上穿着浅色的衣服，脸上干干净净，正震惊地望着镜子里的映像。他动一下，成千上万的镜像就跟着他动一下，哪怕是最细微的细节，睁大眼睛、胸膛起伏，也全是一样的。

他看不到他自己。

难道他不是他自己？他不是——

_不是什么？_

_我是谁？_

_属于什么，献身什么——从哪里来，到哪里去？_

这些问题好像也有答案。还是他十分了解的答案，他甚至可以看着镜子说出来。_ _·_ _ _ _。明明那个答案不对，但是望着眼前无数镜像，它好像才是正确答案。

它不应该是，不是吗？但它真的不是吗？

****不！** **

镜子里的脸露出愤怒的神色，双手捏成拳头；他砸向面前的镜子，玻璃立刻碎裂成片，裂成更多他不想看到的那张脸的样子，又一拳将整面镜子打碎。碎片噼里啪啦地落在地上，他再奋力砸向下一面镜子，摧毁那些映像，它们不停地碎裂、发出清脆的声音，镜子里的那个人也不断地战斗、战斗、与他战斗并粉碎在他拳头下，他的双拳砸碎了数不清的玻璃，手指关节流血，袖口也溅上血，它们却还有那么多。

还有那么多！

难道就无穷无尽吗！就避免不了吗！他就不能从这些脆弱的玻璃片中撕出一条路来，逃出这鬼地方吗！

那些镜子还有那么多，看不见尽头。每一面镜子仍然映着同一个人。

结局不该是这样。这一切不能是这样。他望着镜子里那个人绝望的模样。“他”坚韧地站立着，双拳向下滴血，好像再没什么可畏惧、也没什么可失去的了，眼神只有死者的冷漠。这是真的。这模样他最熟悉了，但那明明应该是陌生的。

他望着镜子抬起手，触摸（镜子里“他”干净的）脸，手指因为先前用力太狠而微微颤抖。

有一些沟壑：他摸到镜子里没有的伤疤。那些沟壑如今已经很淡了，但是依然结在他脸上，现在它们令他喉头发紧。

就在这个瞬间，地上的千千万万玻璃碎片重新聚起来，他没有打碎的那些镜子也加入了这场盛大的重铸，拼凑成一个巨大的空间。高墙似的玻璃从地面拔起，他的视线追着玻璃墙的上沿向上看，一开始还能看到玻璃墙的边界，它往上长、往上长，长到视野之外，把头抬得脖子疼也看不见边界。

他收回视线，一低头——眼前的景象令他睁大双眼。

玻璃中出现了另一个人。那个人跪在他——他猛地回头——跪在他身后，背对着他。

在曲折的镜像空间中，跪着的是他自己，站着的是对方。

“黑斯廷斯。”

“伯格。”

他走向跪在地上的对方；他在镜子里看到的是黑斯廷斯走向跪在地上的伯格。

直到走的足够近，他才看到镜中那个跪在地上的伯格的神色。“他”几乎是悲伤的，泪水滑落脸颊滴在地上，直到这时他才注意到地面上铺着一层浅浅的水。水面上漂浮着些莲叶和莲花，薄雾萦绕水面，水因他慢慢行走的脚步漫开一圈一圈涟漪。

“黑斯廷斯”的拳头仍滴着血，落进水中晕开红色。

“伯格”抬起头。

“看来历史又一次重演了。”“伯格”露出一种他感到不适的可怜微笑。

“这一切什么时候发生过？我不记得。”“黑斯廷斯”松开拳头，望着镜子。

“‘你绝望吗，伯格？’”

“黑斯廷斯”眨眼。啊。不久之前确实发生过这样的对话。“‘外面的世界将会迎来必然的结局，’”他喃喃道，“‘选哪边站都一样。’你是指这个吗。那是……，”那是他对蕾拉说的一些无情的话罢了，与平时的他明明没有那么大区别……他不是一向无情吗？不是一向……

……

他再次望向玻璃中的他们两人的模样。

看这镜中世界。双拳流血的战士是谁，陷身冥河的是谁？

现在你再说一遍那句话。“选哪边站都一样。”它是你无法承受的绝望的开端吗？

他望着镜子里的“他自己”动了动嘴唇，声音发抖。“毁掉这一切。”仿佛现在他真的是黑斯廷斯，控制不住地向对方专横下令，“够了！”

他看着镜子里跪在冥河中的“伯格”垂下眼帘。“他”亮出袖剑，划破自己的掌心，让血从手上淌下来；他用那双手捧起冥河上的莲花。沾血的莲花从他手上悬空，漂浮起来，被鲜血浸透，变成了一个亡灵——一个无人机。

他转身望向黑斯廷斯。

黑斯廷斯的无人机扫射整个空间，无尽的子弹不停击向玻璃墙，无数弹道擦出幻影，无数子弹击中玻璃打出密密麻麻的裂痕，玻璃表面变得几乎粉碎。

没有一颗子弹击中他，直到无人机的攻击停下来，而黑斯廷斯平静地望着他。他再回头时玻璃墙已经碎裂到照映不出任何东西。于是他狠狠砸出一拳。

围困他们的一切瞬间化为齑粉。

噩梦结束了：只有原本应该是冥河的那层薄薄的水还在脚下，他们好像又回到了亚特兰蒂斯，偌大一个昏暗宁静的空间只有他们两个人。

怪异的是他们都没有在水面上留下倒影，仿佛两个幽魂。

但他是伯格，对方是黑斯廷斯，清清楚楚。

“结束了，如你所愿。”黑斯廷斯从地上站起来，捂着他流血的手心，好像刚刚使用大量火力的人不是他而是伯格一样，“现在只有我和你了。”

这他可以做到。他向对方走去，停在大约一臂之远。

“该开始算账了。”

黑斯廷斯并不畏惧，迎上他的视线。

他们的双眼有着几乎相同的蓝色。

“我没有杀维多利亚。”

“我知道。”

“你为什么到这儿来？”

“为了维多利亚。”

“她是个好人。”

“确实如此。”

相同的眼睛。相同的年纪。相同的智慧。

黑斯廷斯叹了口气。“为什么不是你杀了她呢？”仿佛又要让话题滑向闲谈，肩膀放松。“为什么不是你呢。”

“你怎么知道不是我？”

“认真的吗？”

对方轻笑起来。好吧。他扬起眉毛。“我是不会夸你的，刺客。再者，你没有杀我。”

“唔。我说不好。上次只是你走运，你没有瑞贝卡重要。”

“啊哈。她现在人呢，嗯？”他抱起手臂。喔，他已经不记得上一次克瑞恩出现在黑斯廷斯身边是什么时候了。

“五十步笑百步。你杀了达科斯塔，还好意思问我。”

“那么这次呢？”

黑斯廷斯眨了眨眼。他摘下眼镜，低头用衣角擦拭镜片，他也随着他的动作向下瞥。

水中有了倒影。

但不是他们俩的身影。

“我不知道。”黑斯廷斯遗憾地说，“不知道你有没有哪怕一瞬间这么想过……假如世界上没有刺客和圣殿。”

那倒影是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯和丹尼尔·克洛斯。

准确地说，水面的倒影开始变得像以他们为中心旋转的曼陀罗画、又不是中心对称的重复图案，而是那两个身影战斗的图案，一个捕猎另一个，一个杀死另一个，走马灯一样平铺在他们脚下慢慢旋转，亚特兰蒂斯的穹顶也变成曼陀罗画，十二个放射状尖角，指向十一个王座和一个出口。

那个出口比任何一个王座都要宽敞。而他们在这深海之下没有自己的影子，只能看到另外两个人的幽灵。

“……我想过。”

他决定诚实。这无需隐瞒。

“结论如何？”

“这个世界不可能没有……！”

！

他一惊，在不到半秒的反应时间里动手握向肖恩指到他脸上的 ** **枪管**** 掰开几公分并在同一瞬间另一只手紧紧扣住对方持枪的手控制扳机，条件反射地标准正面夺枪，却发现随着自己的动作手腕底下甩出了袖剑的 ** **剑锋**** ，而他什么也没有夺到，肖恩这只手上的枪像投影一样消失了，而是举起另一只手的真枪瞄准他。

闪开！虽然怪异，但是刺客冷静地朝他扣下扳机，枪口不断发出砰砰的声音，他被动地依靠本能躲开枪口的直线，没有一颗子弹贴近他，反而在他躲闪的同时肖恩不断后退拉开距离，而那把手枪好像能不停地吐出子弹似的，肖恩甚至没有换弹匣。脚下的水随着他们移动的每一步脚步泛开激烈的涟漪搅动倒影，水中倒影映着迈尔斯和丹尼尔的交锋，跳舞似地跟在他和肖恩的脚下，甚至不构成镜像对称，亚特兰蒂斯仿佛只是播放历史的回音。

这不合理。

他和肖恩现在分据穹顶之下南北两端。 _这不合理_ ，水面之下的倒影触目惊心。他望向肖恩的双眼，看到的除了不合理还是不合理。杀意是一种可以辨认的东西。 _你难道没有发现这不合理吗？_ 不能再和他离这么远了！袖剑本质上跟匕首也没有那么大区别，他迎着（准头明明还过得去但就是没有任何子弹击中他的）跳动的枪口朝对方逼近，脚步溅起水花，水滴落回水里成了丹尼尔射出的子弹；他看着肖恩一步步后退到亚特兰蒂斯的大门、直到无处可退，试图和他搏斗——肖恩怎么可能是他的对手。狼将知更鸟扑在地上，他按着肖恩的脑袋、利刃顶着对方的下颌，肖恩紧紧握着枪的手被压在他身下，枪口抵着心脏。他看着肖恩因为这点战斗而喘息，凝视对方的双眼。

他们靠近得能感觉到对方的呼吸拂在脸上的频率。

水面之下那两个人的动作静止了。

穹顶之上，他从肖恩眼镜上的倒影看到穹顶之上的曼陀罗图案变成了 ** **一个陷于黑夜中的浴室。在那个浴室里肖恩的双手按在他脖子上。他想杀了他，真的想。****

_这不合理，那什么才是合理？_

他读得出对方的眼神。

穹顶之上的雷雨声轰隆作响，沙沙、沙沙，淅淅沥沥。

_是没错。这才合理。_

他依然要杀他。

 _但是假如世界上没有圣殿和刺客，_ 他缓慢地收紧手指， _或许……_ ** _ **或许，**_** _我们也不会是敌人。_

肖恩的眼神平静得很。他感觉到枪口硌得心脏难受，读着对方的话。 _这个世界不可能没有刺客和圣殿。没有组织形式，也有思想，有思想就有对立。我们只会是敌人。_

永别。

袖剑变成了真的、弹匣沉甸甸的枪，枪变成闪烁电流的袖剑。

他极其缓慢地，一毫米一毫米地，扣下扳机。

****轰隆隆！** **

砰！

蓝眼睛仍然注视着蓝眼睛。气息仍拂在脸上。

他睁着眼睛，清清楚楚地看见自己如何挪动枪口、看见子弹擦破肖恩的皮肤而不是头颅，袖剑的剑锋扎进他的胸肌而不是心脏。

黑夜仍然是黑夜。

****“醒醒，奥措，他妈的醒过来！”** **

致命的机会变成一个巴掌，肖恩用双手扒着他的脸， ** **“醒醒，藏起来！”****

他猛地睁开眼睛。

黑斯廷斯拿着他那把枪。窗户被打开，雨水洒进来，一个无人机从窗口飞了出去，然后黑斯廷斯本人则握着枪靠近门边，贴墙站着。

有敌人吗？你的敌人，还是我的敌人？他呻吟着尝试爬起来，翻身用手肘撑着地面，太阳穴附近的神经突突地疼，能清楚地感觉到自己的腿有多僵硬。“躲在那里，伯格！别乱动！”黑斯廷斯低声斥责道，还不忘在这时抱怨，“呃！你怎么还没死掉！”

“谁，”他头晕得要命，懒得跟他计较，发出一个单音节。离爬起来还有一步。

黑斯廷斯可能翻了一个白眼，“朱诺的余党。我还不清楚，不过十有八九是出卖了我们的博学者也出卖了你们。你是有多傻才会去找一个博学者，嗯？昏头了吗？连一个技术好点的黑客都雇不起了吗？破产了吗？”但是总之也没有跟他计较。至少除了嘴上便宜之外没有计较太多。“长点记性吧！别再把外人拖进我们的战争里了，一点好处都没有！”

“多少？”

伯格扶着墙站起来了，现在胃里还有种想吐的感觉。天哪，这何止是鬼门关上走了一遭。这简直不正常。

“四个人。是一支小队。”

黑斯廷斯看都没有看他。他咬着牙，虚弱地冷笑着，“我还觉得来得少了，哼。你的项上人头是他们最好的贡品，这不正常。可能还有更多人。”

这当然不正常。

这就是不正常：伯格扶在墙上昏昏沉沉地望向刺客黑客，后者正征用他的枪严阵以待地等在门边，眼神冷冰冰地，一副敢就这样豁出命的样子，窗外溅进来的雨水积在地上打湿毕博的头发。而他开始为这一切感到悲哀。这不正常！他不该感到悲哀……不能开这个头。那种悲哀像刀子一样扎着他的胃，让他难受得想吐，又什么都吐不出来——停下！让这一切停下！让一切回到正常的样子——！他像狼嚎一样沙哑地嘶吼（呻吟），松开扶墙的手恶狠狠地站直了，一脚一脚地往前踏， ** **让一切恢复正常吧，求你了（上帝或者任何人）！**** “在哪儿——”“走廊上。你想干什么……啊！”

他喘着粗气袭击似的走向黑斯廷斯，夺走小知更鸟手里的枪，“四个人，你，你连一个人都打不过，像什么话，你见过战场吗？”

不等黑斯廷斯阻止，他便（全靠活着的本能）靠墙举枪拧开门把手闪身出去，忽略身后的“伯格！冷静点！”，忽略眼前突然改变航线从暗处冒出来阻碍敌人视线干扰他们注意力的无人机， ** **像平常一样**** 砸进敌方小队中间、开几枪、夺走几把枪、敲碎碰得着的骨头，发泄似的拧、砸、抓住接着砸，用膝盖击碎一些鼻梁， ** **不要感觉悲哀，不要有感觉，不要被他信仰的巨大机器碾碎，做那些更容易的，忘记那些困难的，才能活下去，**** 正常来说他才是战士！黑斯廷斯不是！他的生活好好的！黑斯廷斯不是！让一切恢复正常有这么难吗？世界有这么令人绝望吗！

他一直在打。

可能黑斯廷斯是对的，好像总共真的不止四个人，但是除了始终上下翻飞干扰敌人的无人机以外，他什么也不记得，也不在乎，对无人机手下留情已经是难得的情分了，知晓活在亡灵中的知更鸟舍不得那些亡灵。在对方接近他、尝试控制住他时，他头昏脑涨得差点对黑斯廷斯出手（并且想不起来为什么不这么做）。“ ** **伯格！**** 够了！”

黑斯廷斯从他背后追出来，揽着他的肩膀把他从一个断气的人身上硬生生拽开，“够了。去侦察，躲起来，戴斯蒙，”他向他的无人机下令，随后把伯格推到一个矮柜子后面躲着，整个人埋在柜子下方的阴影里，“别再出声了！”

哈。真他妈一个天大的笑话。

黑斯廷斯用一种恨不得他赶紧死的眼色剜他，冷静地扯出一圈新绷带把他开了洞的肚子绑起来。他在流血。情况可能在致命的边缘，他想笑，但是黑斯廷斯瞪着他不许笑，一时间便静默无声。

外面还是有一些脚步声。不，也不能叫外面，敌人就在客厅，在黑夜中离他们的小小掩体咫尺之遥。

黑斯廷斯的动作丝毫不受影响，手指在他身上游走，用某种刺客魔法重新止血，把他绑好，打上恶狠狠的结。满手都是他的血。

脚步声停止了。

对方安静地凝视着他，把救人的手指竖到嘴边，袖剑的剑锋在袖子底下冒出一个尖角。

枪声突然划破客厅的寂静——哒哒哒！袭击者的扫射击中他们的掩体边缘打出木屑，知更鸟抖了一抖，立刻转身不再面对他，侧身贴着柜子边缘抹出尚未通电的剑刃。

活像一只即将捕猎的鹰。

天哪。一切怎么会变成这样？他们从什么时候开始像这样滑向绝望的，是谁让黑斯廷斯变成这样的？又蠢又可悲，从什么时候开始他们变成这样了？从什么时候开始他们走上了这条路？

伯格低声笑起来，引来黑斯廷斯的回头瞪视——怪异的是他看得懂，黑斯廷斯的意思是让他闭嘴别暴露他们的位置。啊哈。

 ** **哈哈！躲起来就不会被发现了吗，刺客？我们不兴这一套。**** 他受够了。下一秒他抬手把黑斯廷斯扯回来护在身边的阴影之下，比敌人的枪声响起早了仅几毫秒，拿着枪的另一只手朝黑夜中一个方向连续扣动扳机；一个人应声倒下，同时子弹倾泻过来，打在地上、柜子上、墙上不断溅起灰尘和屑渣，他停止攻击之前一把扯起黑斯廷斯的外套后襟盖过他的脑袋，射出最后一颗子弹击中敌方扔出来的催泪弹将它截在半空中，刺激性雾气在室内炸开。

他扔掉手枪走出掩体。他能打。想跑的，想改变战术争取优势的，不妨来比比谁更能打啊。他还有拳头——没有血的拳头，现在它们可以来点血了。

眼睛疼，肺疼，伤口疼，哪里都疼。

他打得差不多浑身都是血，雨水洒到他脸上，最后一个人在朝他开枪之前突兀地惨叫，被黑斯廷斯推到一边地上。直到烟雾逐渐散去，客厅紧闭的大窗户多出一个比无人机大一圈的洞，一切恢复清晰。

叫做戴斯蒙的那东西悬停在窗外，机身沐浴雨水与昏暗月色，注视着这个世界。

只有这个安全屋陷在谁也看不见的黑夜里。

“没有更多敌人了。”

刺客用衣袖掩着咳嗽，走向他，伸出手。

“行。”

他向前倒下，再次失去意识。

但这次没有倒在地上。

他睡了一觉。

终于彻底清醒时，已经是第二天了。他竟然没有在这么个冬天活活冷死。

他躺在客厅的沙发上，一边的茶几摆着一个包装简陋的三明治。他一辈子都没吃过的7-11三明治，纸盒装，一片塑料纸让人看见三明治里面是什么馅，好让人觉得冷的量产食物也有点诱人，那片塑料纸现在映着他的脸。头上缠了一圈绷带，映在三明治的鸡蛋上，怪可笑的。三明治旁边搁着一个拇指大小的无线电发信器，它的金属外壳上刻着一个熟悉的标志，不过不是属于他的十字，而是鹰的三角。

嗯？他自己的无线电呢？

 _别再把外人拖进我们的战争里了_ _！_

他眨了眨眼，将拼图拼完。——刺客昨晚打算用他的无线电发信器联络西格玛小队来救援他，不料踏进了 ** **原本**** 为他设计的圈套。难怪他抓到的那个博学者出卖刺客出卖得这么快。

也是巧合。假如黑斯廷斯寻找维多利亚的尸体时不打算救他，发现安全屋被伏击时不打算战斗而是自行离开，假如他身在亚特兰蒂斯遗迹底下使用他自己的发信器引来朱诺残存的猎手，假如黑斯廷斯才是他们之间更像活人的那个、或者真有他表现出来的一半冷漠，这时候的伯格已经长眠了。

 _长点记性吧_ _！_

真巧，巧得令人无法评价。

这枚发信器没开。一直没开过。窗户也仍然紧闭，风呼呼地从破洞灌进来，除此之外再没别的。一只知更鸟最残忍也就只能做到祈祷他在这个冬天因为伤重活活冷死的程度了，当他不想杀人时连误害都做不到。

一切终于逐渐恢复正常了。

他拿起廉价的三明治，撕开它的包装，连日期都不看就送到嘴里嚼了起来。世界上的信标功能大同小异，没有限定频道，他发了个信号给自己人。

真的饿了的人不会介意7-11的三明治尝起来有多么普通。他一边吃，一边检查自己的伤势：绷带还挺干净的，大约不久之前刚换吧。伤重程度理应显而易见，令人匪夷所思的是，他现在不仅破损的器官不再流血，下半身的神经反射也十分正常，仿佛先前什么也没发生过。

……黑斯廷斯可做不到这个。全人类都做不到。

当然，艾利斯斯普林斯的实验室是他放弃的，当时他也想不到刺客怎么会昏了头非要去走一趟。他们得到了什么战利品都算他们自己凭本事。值得费这么大周折吗？他们没人能行动啊。就为了给一个死人举行葬礼，要折磨一个内勤去做这些，还要忍受博学者的质疑和迁怒，即便是敌人，他也觉得有点可怜了。博学者现在不喜欢刺客纯属刺客自作自受。那群理想主义傻瓜。

真可怜。

他三两口吃完三明治，又拿起信标再次发出信号。

西格玛小队没有任何一点回声。他的信号石沉大海。

经过昨晚的混乱，这也不奇怪。只不过在此时此刻空无一人的安全屋里他多少心生那么一点希望而已，既然没用那就算了。

都可怜。没办法。他站起来，用没有子弹的枪的枪托砸毁了刻有三角符号的发信器，而后离开了这个被打得破破烂烂的安全屋。

他有更好的地方可去。

圣托里尼的公墓如它的人间一样洁白。

公墓管理处附近有卖花的摊，摊主在打瞌睡，标价写在板子上。他拿走一束大的百合，在箱子里留下包含可观小费的现金，投币时不意外地看到几乎空空如也的箱子里有几枚数额确切的硬币。

墓地划分成一个个的方格，整齐统一，死人全都埋在六尺之下，谁也不认识谁。维多利亚·毕博的白石墓碑上面刻着一句拉丁语，他读不出那是什么意思。这里现在没有访客的踪影。倒是有一些树，大小也不是不能躲人，但是总之乍一看空空旷旷。

那就不细看了。

于是他不再逗留，放下花束，便转身离开。

墓碑前的空地上，纯白的百合花束靠在独支的红玫瑰旁边。

**Author's Note:**

> 一堆唠叨废话：
> 
> 这篇写的是一点不太严谨的剧情补完，上一篇是相对严谨一点点的剧情补完，整体来说是这样的↓
> 
> 鉴于Uprising从2016连载到2018年，剧情节奏紧凑、没有除了2016以外的明显时间点，2017年（起源）蕾拉并没有接触到刺客目前的核心行动，所以暂定2017-2018年8月之间的某个时间，朱诺被夏洛特杀死。漫画结束于夏洛特小队的幸存成员被伯格围困，推测在这之后被俘虏，其时刺客组织安危一度极其令人担忧。8月上旬，长时间未出现的肖恩受命回到组织，接触伯格，并领回俘虏，夏洛特小队的幸存者们状态并不乐观。8月下旬，刺客们为夏洛特举行了葬礼。蕾拉没有参与行动。随后，蕾拉调查到希罗多德的书并踏上了寻找断矛的旅程；伯格在此之前或在此期间停止了搜查叛徒的行动，开始监控蕾拉的活动，并在某个时间俘获了一个博学者，该博学者背叛了刺客；与此同时或在8月之后的某段时间内，肖恩受盖文之命前往伦敦辅助阿丽娅·凯恩（有声书主角）及接应麦歇尔·勒迈尔（Uprising的角色），推测可能是给漫画剧情作简单收尾。10月之后到2019年的某段时间，蕾拉找到了亚特兰蒂斯，剧情衔接节奏十分紧凑，具体剧情时间暂时未知，在DLC里误杀维多利亚及重伤伯格，随后经阿泰尔二号接应离开亚特兰蒂斯。因为我个人还没有听说下一部的现代剧情是哪边写，感觉可能不是魁北克继续写，如果是蒙特利尔接手的话我个人对现代剧情的情节性和信息量持保留态度，换句话说我个人觉得蒙特利尔不会太重视现代剧情，所以假定了下一部伯格不会出场（但是不会死因为他死了圣殿就没有常用角色了，所以通过某些情节他一定会活下来）、肖恩等老牌现代角色也不会出场、蕾拉继续她的个人传奇，维多利亚的死可能直接翻篇不解释后续了，在这个基础上对奥德赛之后到下一部AC北欧之间的现代剧情进行提前补间（让我看看有声书和下一部分别出来之后我猜对了多少）鉴于肖恩和蕾拉确实存在同地（都在伦敦开始）同时（都至少在漫画剧情之后且在2018年内开始，具体时间未确定）进行不同行动（蕾拉理论上接受比尔命令，肖恩已知受盖文命令）的情况，这在现代剧情中是十分罕见的，个人想法是比尔和盖文可能存在意见分歧，肖恩在销声匿迹一年多以后在8月上旬被盖文召回，并在蕾拉行动之后出于盖文或他自己对蕾拉的疑虑前往亚特兰蒂斯。阿泰尔二号接应了蕾拉，她没有带走维多利亚的遗体但也没有杀死伯格，而伯格找到的博学者实际上是朱诺的信徒，原定计划在伯格行动后借接应伯格的名义杀死他为朱诺报仇并夺走权杖，但是伯格和蕾拉的对抗并不顺利，肖恩在潜入亚特兰蒂斯追回维多利亚的遗体时发现了他。
> 
> 事实是，只要检查维多利亚的遗体和他的伤势，理应很容易得出他们是被同一武器造成致命伤的结论，这就是我觉得很不合理的地方。蕾拉为什么不杀了他？也不见得她打算跟刺客认罪是她自己杀的维多利亚，对她来说既然没人知道，只要说是伯格杀了维多利亚那基本上以伯格的名誉刺客不可能不相信她，那留他一个活口干嘛呢？等他活着出去然后告诉刺客是她杀了维多利亚吗？我不太明白为什么不消灭人证，暂且不说她到底想不想为夏洛特报仇了。当然，如果育碧还打算拿她当正派，她可能会承认是她杀了维多利亚，毕竟确实存在被权杖控制的情况，戴斯蒙杀了露西大家也还是接受了，虽然我不认可这种剧情但如果育碧以后要这么写那也没到逻辑不成立的程度。逻辑唯一不成立的是她怎么都应该杀了伯格。所以这里捏造了肖恩在他的伦敦行动前后来到亚特兰蒂斯调查维多利亚的死，进行尸检并选择把伯格带走，最终没有杀他或者俘虏他，埋葬了维多利亚，给蕾拉背了书，并让一切恢复正常。
> 
> 这个逻辑非常薄弱，机械降神，并且极大概率脱离即将推出的原作方向，所以没有重点写剧情而只是写伯格濒死到愈合的幻觉。至于伯格为什么会拿着一根古代的剑去打蕾拉而不是像他那么多部以来的固定人设拿枪打人，这我不知道，我真的无法解释，问就蕾拉主角光环


End file.
